Years Cure The Scars
by mrsgerrybutler13
Summary: 3 years after the opera incident, Erik sees his beloved again at the Moulin Rouge theatre [not brothel], she notices him and things begin to change.[Rating JIC]
1. Spectacular, Spectacular

**I Will Love You**

**Erik's POV**

It was 3 years after the opera house fiasco that I saw my Christine again. She had found another well known opera and had taken the leading role after the diva had passed on. The opera was one from an English writer by the name of _Christian_; no last name was printed, and titled Spectacular, Spectacular.

The story is one of a young, beautiful courtesan, played by my beloved, when she meets a penniless sitar player. Love sparks but when her kingdom is attacked by a wicked maharajah, she must love him before her true love.

The opening night of this opera wasn't one of good cheer. Yes, it had met the standard; the crowd loved it but Satine, a former prostitute and lead role died the night it began. They have put the next performance off until tonight, the grand re-opening.

The house is full and the audience is eager to see how well my student can sing. I see Raoul looking about. He must be a new patron for he occupies one of the few boxes above my head.

No one, yet, has questioned my mask, which I am thankful for...the lights have dimmed; the show has begun.

I am in the front row so if Christine spots me, it might just ruin the night for her. I would kill myself if this happened...her she comes. Quite an elaborate costume, I must say. It shows most of her mid-section and the slits of the skirt come clear up to her hips, although, that particular brown looks stunning on her. Her hair-piece is one that the women of India must have worn but, then again, this is supposed to take place in India.

I noticed another man enter the box Raoul is seated in; it's the Duke. Hideous looking man. I think Christine has spotted me in the crowd. My white mask reflects all the color the light gives off and that blue shone brightly onto the stage. I don't think many people realized that though. She has defiantly spotted me; our eyes locked together for a moment and then she noticed it was time to get off the stage, for her character anyway.

2 acts later, she came out in a wedding gown. It was slim fitting and hugged her in every way. It had multiple beads sewn onto it and, again, her head piece was very elegant but far too gaudy for the moment. I looked down at the brochure and we had one song left. It was the wedding vows and was to come soon. Raoul had looked down at me on several occasions now, hoping I wouldn't screw it up again. He was rather upset the last time this happened; I had stolen her from him...but didn't succeed.

The song was about to have Christine sing but instead of singing the song written for this time, "Come What May," she sang something totally off-pace. She was teary eyed and looked rather pale. She had mascara running down her face and seemed to have had a not-so-great life. She looked down at me and started to sing.

"**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_**" Raoul looked petrified. His eyes were huge and were staring at the sense happening right under his nose and – sadly for him – there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening. "**_Lead me, save me from my solitude._**" She was walking down to where I was sitting and all the audience, and myself for that matter, could do was wait in high anxiety for her next move.

I was quite surprised that she was 'alone' now because all the newspaper had said she married the Viscount and lead a very pleasant life. "**_Say you want me with you here, beside you._**" Inside, I knew that I had always known that she wanted me, but she wasn't old enough to realize that herself. If there was a worse moment than right there, I couldn't think of one; she had her audience –like I did – she had her husband to clear through –the same one I had to get her through- and she had me to win back.

She grabbed my hands and looked helplessly up into my eyes. She was lost, very lost, and needed her angel to guide her again; that was obvious. "**_Anywhere you go, let me go too_**," she started to cry tenderly now and leaned into my embrace and whispered, "_Erik, that's all I ask of you._"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Who would have thought that would have gone as well as it did? NOT ME! I was thinking, "Awe, just a few reviews," but...I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanx a bunch for those awesome reviews. I never, in a million years, thought that I would get 9 reviews in one chappie! Maybe for 3 or 4 but never 1! Srry I'm taking a lot of time but I really want to thank you reviewers! I wouldn't be posting again if it weren't for you!**

(Continued from where the previous chappie left off)

The audience was in a state of shock, including Erik, Raoul, and the Duke. Christine was still clinging to Erik, which would have never bothered him if it weren't for the huge audience and her husband watching as she admits she loves him.

Erik finally found his voice and whispered, "Christine, you have got to continue the show; Raoul is - " But it was too late; Raoul had struck her in the back of the head with a club that he grabbed from the officer, who didn't know he would hit her.

"Now, _le Fantome_, it's time for you to leave this theatre." Raoul was approaching him mockingly. Erik was slowly backing up reaching for his sword. It would have to be a duel if they were to do anything; the pretty-boy Viscount would not take the powerful Phantom out of the world.

Raoul gave a swift attempt to take Erik out but was denied that power and their fight began. Erik slit Raoul's arm in the same place where he had 3 years earlier but the young man didn't seem to notice. A stage member took Christine back to her dressing room and sent out a messenger to get a coach ready for the actress; she would need immediate medical help.

"Is that how you treat your wife?"

All Raoul did was block a hit from Erik and respond with a laugh. "What do you think? She wouldn't have clung to you or told you she loved you if I never had. I may have been her childhood sweetheart but the Duke's outlooks on marriage are quite helpful." Erik clenched his teeth and knocked Raoul to the floor.

The boy stared up at his old enemy in fear. "Y-y-y-you wouldn't k-k-kill me. Please don't." Erik looked down at him, still sword ready to plunge into his heart, Erik thirsty for the blood he had denied himself for 3 years and counting but put the sword back.

He stepped aside. "I believe _they_ will take you to where you need to go. Abusing Christine after you said you _loved_ her. How could you?" He started to cry at the thought of Christine. Would she be ok? He wouldn't know until he got his ass back in that theatre.

(line)

"She went to the local hospital. I don't think they're going to allow visitors until they examine her head. He always is like that when she talks about..." the young girl jumped at the sight of Erik. "You're Erik! But you're...oh no, oh my word! Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. And yes, I'm the Phantom." The girl hadn't gotten any of her color back from her face from the reassurance. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of a wanted man.

An officer approached Erik and said, "Would you mind if we questioned you about tonight's occurrences?"

"Not at all officers." Erik exited the room with the authorities and sat where he had sat right before Christine ran off the stage towards him.

"Now, tell us all that happened..." Erik explained as the Duke came perusing the room. "Excuse me, sir...dear Duke, how nice of you to see us." The police officers stood and sat back down.

"I believe this man attacked my friend, the Viscount." Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing but the little stage hand came back and offered Erik her hand.

"No he didn't. I was watching from the stage. He was holding Christine while she was crying and Raoul hit her in the head."

"Besides, the Viscount took my club and then I saw him hit someone and she fell to the ground. I'm afraid we'll be taking you in for the night as well for lying." (don't know if they arrested b/c you lied but in my story, they did!) The Duke was flabbergasted.

"How can I thank you..."

"I'm Elle and I have one more surprise for you; I'm helping you get into that hospital." She led him to her horse, saddled up, and cantered to the hospital.

**Okay, lets review the reviews!**

**the Mouse in the Opera House - I know that they didn't get divorces that easily but she didn't do it for either. If you read "Phantom of Manhattan" you know that something bad (or good depending on how you look at thing w/ Raoul) happened the boy who would become the Viscount de Changy and...he got shot somewhere. I updated so...hope ya like!**

**PhantomFan13 - YAY! I'm glad you loved it! I know the timelines don't match but I thought of it in English one day and so...I thought I'd give it a whirl! Hope you love it just as much as the last chappie!**

**eternal rose 45** - **I feel special! I think you'll like this chappie. I didn't have a plot but...let's just see what pops up in my crazy, little head and we'll make this work!**

**Gi Xian - Thanx a lot chix! I'm glad you're reading my fics! I feel loved! Hope ya like.**

**scully35 - I hope this chappie didn't disapiont you. I kinda wrote it out as it came to my brain. Enjoy!**

**Erik's Secret Admirer - I changed it! It's now a continuious story. I hope you're happy. Enjoy!**

**hisdarkprincess - Here's another chappie from your best friend! You better have read it by the time we get to school tomorrow (Tuesday)! I will get you in Scholar Bowl if you haven't!**

**Lonemutant - I liked the little song reviw. That was good! I was having a crappy so...that made it all better! Today 4 U, Tomorrow 4 ME! (srry, that was my responce(that's from RENT, if you didn't know))**

**Blood On Roses - I already took care of you by threats! J/K but I did respond and I loved the funny review!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Continuing where the last chapie left off)

Erik and the stage member, Elle, raced to the hospital to see Christine and her state of being. Erik, being the kind of man he was, was panicing over his love and Elle...she really didn't have any input.

Elle noticed Erik tugging at her shoulder for a while and finally answered, "What is it?" She continued looking straight on course but listened attentively.

"Can't you make this horse go any faster?"

"Sir, I'll have you know this is the fastest horse in the stable at the Moulin Rouge and, just so you know, we're at the local hospital." She stopped the horse carefully and watched Erik leep off of Sasha, the horse, and run inside. She would wait there until he emerged again.

Erik was inside and had no idea where she would be. He went up to a nurse. "Excuse me, do happen to know where the Viscountess is?"

The nurse eyed him, "Haven't I seen you before?" 'Geez, maybe MOST WANTED adds over the city but, other than that, no.'

"Um...I'm her servant and I need to make sure she's alright." the nurse still didn't look satified. "Look, keep this quiet but, her husband is in jail and I'm the only one able to check on her." The nurse gave him a small smile and got up from her seat.

"Follow me, monsuier." Erik was releaved and folled her.

(line)

"She's right in there. Be careful not to make to much noise; she's exausted from that little _episode_, if you know what I mean." She walked away to another nurse, one who looked inexperienced. He walked through the small door and shut it quietly behind him.

She looked aweful. Her hair had been taken out of the costume it was up in and her make-up was still smeared over her face. She ws laying on the bed, motionless. Erik grabbed a rag from a drawer and wet it from the pitcher to take the cosmetics off.

She looked so helpless and in pain, even though he couldn't tell. He wiped her eyes and face until he saw the porcilan skin he remembered so vividly. She hadn't changed at all over the 3 years; even though it was only 3, it had seemed like a few lifetimes.

She stirred and fluttered eyes open and looked up at the man in the mask. "Erik," she said breathlessly.

"Shhh...you need to rest." He grabbed her hand, which was searching for his. She didn't fall back asleep but she reached up to touch his face.

"I have thought about...you a lot...these past few...days." She needed to see a doctor badly. Erik knew that she had a 50/50 chance tonight; Raoul had hit her very hard in the back of the head.

"As I have thought of you, _aimé_." He squeezed her hand tightly as a few tears spilled down his cheeks...and mask.

"Please...don't cry...I'll be fine...I promise." She drifted off to sleep once more and loosened her grip on Erik. She was still breathing and Erik knew she would fight it off.

He hurried out of the hospital, having arranged a meeting with her again the next day.

"How is she and be honest." Elle was laying down on the ground while she let Erik almost step on her. He jumped back a few feet as he noticed her and hoped up on the horse.

"She'll make it through the night...hopefully." Elle looked worried.

"She's my friend and I can't let anything happen to her. We're going to have to take care of that pesky _Viscount_ before he gets the chance to touch her again." Erik was beginning to like Elle's thoughts and the person she was.

**A/N: I hope this was ok. It kinda came to me while I went shopping so...here are your responces to the reviews:**

**Lonemutant - I think that if Christine goes back to Erik, that'll be painfull enough. **

**Genius of Music - Thanx, that meant something to me!**

**scully35 - Here's your chappie that you wanted. I hope it meets your standard!**

**hisdarkprincess - Well, if you thought is was _soooo horrible!_ don't read it! j/k chix! Why haven't you reviewed More Than? Hmmm...waiting...**

**Erik's Secret Admirer - At times, I don't like continuing a story but this one, I think I had ideas but I was too lazy! Laziness always gets the best of us at times!**

**Gi Xian - Aren't you always confused? J/K, girly! The Duke is going to the jail house b/c he lied to say Raoul's bootie. BUT it didn't work out. So, hope you like it.**

**Blood On Roses - Hope you like this one too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Just like Erik had promised the nurse the previous night, he would be back in the morning to check on Christine. Instead of having Elle take him, he rode his own horse to the hospital and had Elle devise a plan for when Raoul was released from the city prison. Thinking about it, Viscount Raoul de Changy in prison, royalty in prison, was quite humorous!

He jumped off the horse and quickly ran to the door. "Yes, I'm Erik. I'm here to see..." It was the same nurse from the night before and she looked as though she understood for she got up from her seat and led him to her room.

"She hasn't gotten much better. Her survival chances are the same but doctors are saying it will be a risky life/death scenario. I'm sorry for this news." Erik noticed the nurse staring at the tears falling heavily from his eyes as he wiped them up continuously.

"The DAMN Viscount!" The nurse left him outside of Christine's room to cry for a while. He couldn't help but strive for her life to be ok.

The nurse came back, "Sir, don't be surprised if she lives. She's been in much worse cases - "

"WHAT!" Erik couldn't control his rage.

"Sir, she says she living for her..."_Angel of Music_." Do you know anything about it?" He wiped up more tears and progressed to open the door.

"Yes...all too well." He closed the door and cried some more. _His_ angel was still sleeping and breathing slowly and steadily. She looked so...defenseless. He crept by her bed and took her hand and laid his head by their hands. She would make it. He could tell.

Something beneath him stirred and he noticed it was Christine. He got up, in hopes that she would just stay awake to talk normally to him. She looked up at him like she did the previous night. "You came again. Why?" He laughed, which made her smile, "You should smile more."

"I came back for you." She let out a great sigh. "Did you not want me back..."

"NO! Never...Think...That! I love you and I was just...I don't know. Raoul, he was someone I trusted but that changed when the Duke came. Raoul started to abuse me and do things that weren't normal. I got scared and when we became wed, I had a separate room from him." Erik started the water-works again; he cried a lot that day. "Please don't cry; you'll make me cry."

"When you've had a scare, like me to you, you cry when you see the love of your lives eyes. Raoul will be in jail for sometime. They're deciding on a sentence today. When I get news of what it is, would you like me to tell you; I'm coming to the hospital everyday so it's not a burden." Christine nodded and yawned widely.

"I'm so tired and I've got an incredible headache. It still hurts from _that_ particular hit. I've had bad ones, Erik, but nothing like this...OUCH!" She tired to see how swollen her head was; it turned out to be very.

Erik reached back to get her hand and place it back on the bed. She looked like she was in so much pain. He wanted to hang the damn viscount! "Christine, how often does..._he_ do this to you?" His eyes pleading with love, anguish, and hope, received an answer he dreaded.

"Anytime I sing, dance, or do anything related...to the old Opera House...ssssssss." Her eyes were swelling with tears from pain in her head, her scars, and her heart.

"It's okay, _mon amour_. We'll get you out of this mess. Shhh..." He gingerly picked her upper half up and swayed to a pace that was relaxing. "It'll be..." he looked down and found she fell asleep. He laid her back down and placed his trademark by her nightstand, as a surprise.

He left in time to notice a crowd around the center of town. He made his way through the mass and found the Duke and Raoul in the towns' gallows! He swallowed as the Viscount shot his gaze at him.

He then shouted. "Officers! Officers! The Phantom, he's right..." but Erik had already buried his face in with the city's population. The officer then tightened his noose around Raoul's neck and made his face burn a deep shade of red.

"I, people of Paris, sentence both the Duke and Raoul, Viscount de Chagny, to death." The town gasped in horror while Erik smiled inwardly.

He walked out just as they hung the most talked about people in town. The next day, he heard that Raoul didn't die immediately. He sat there looking up, trying to catch his breath but his head just dropped all of a sudden and the towns' women screamed in shock.

Erik went to see Christine the next day to break the news to her. He was scared to see what she would have to say but stayed confident.

"Christine?" he whispered into her room. He looked around, as well, to make sure nobody had moved her to a different room or anyone had been near her.

He saw her and let out a sigh of relief. She was staring out the window, looking at the lily pads on the pond. He started walking towards her as quietly as he could be she managed to hear him...when a floorboard squeaked.

"Hello Erik..." she said somewhat distracted. He looked at her in a lovers' way; relaxed yet passionate.

"Hello, how are you?" he proceeded heading towards the chair next to her bed.

"I'm doing better. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get back home and Raoul...I'm scared to go back to him." Tears started welding up in her eyes and Erik went straight over to the bed, kneeled down and held her hand.

"Christine, I've come to tell you what's going on with Raoul. Well, rather what _was_ going on with him."

Christine looked confused; her look gave Erik the courage to continue with his explanation. "Raoul was tried at the local court house, as you know, and was found guilty due to the fact that all the witnesses had showed up. He and Duke were sentenced and they were hung last night."

She didn't respond immediately; she looked down at his hands. She could tell he was still playing the organ. They were very muscular and big. She felt comfortable with him holding her hand, unlike Raoul. "Well, that has been needed done for a very long time." He smiled at her while she kept looking at his hand. "Erik,"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

**A/N: Ok, I know a weird ending of the chappie (not story) but I think it's good for the next chappie. This will prob. be the last time for the review responses due to the fact my story was deleted for that fact. Yes, MORE THAN was deleted. I will post when it gets back up. I'm thinking of changing some parts.**

**Erik's Secret Admirer – Yeah. As you can tell, I don't write as often as a I prob. should. Oh well, I have another story going so...it limits this a LOT! And the fact I have been stuck so...yeah. Thanx for readin'**

**Gi Xian – Hey, wat ? Well, I hope this cappie showed the two ugly men! YAY! Gallows rule...when you hate someone and wish that they died!**

**the Mouse in the Opera House – I like the way she thinks too! I don't think I've too much of Elle in this chappie but DON'T WORRY! She _will_ make an appearance in the next chappie.**

**Lonemutant – Well, DUH! And, what do you know, it's in this chappie too! Whoo-Hoo!**

**Genius of Music (Ari) – Srry it took so long to update. Like I said above, I have another story that I update frequently and I was stuck. Hope this will cover it for a while.**

**scully35 – Yes, Raoul got what he deserved, too! I'm happy they had gallows...and still do. YAY! I'm sooooooooooooo mean!**

**hisdarkprincess – SHUT UP! It was not awful! But, thanx ERIK and ANA! Love ya guys! Ok, here ya go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Christine was quite happy from the news of Raoul's death...almost as happy as Erik was back in the Opera Populaire days; his blood-thirsty days. He went and visited everyday, as promised, and Christine was recovering extremely quickly.

"Erik! How are you?" The doctor approached Erik in open arms everyday. "Christine has been progressing rapidly. In her past, she has never had this progress!" Erik lit up like a bright Christmas Tree. "Seeing that she will be leaving fairly quickly, I need to know that she will have a safe house to return to."

"I assure you that I am in charge of the Changy estate now and it is prepared for whenever her departure may be." The doctor, Dr. ValJean, immediately returned his smile to his face.

"Wonderful! I'd like to talk about the Viscount's death, if you wouldn't mind." Erik nodded his head and they headed to his office. He shut the door, sat at his desk and his head immediately fell to his hands. "I've needed to talk to _someone_. Everyone was on his side and...it's just not right. I've been with Christine since the first little bruise." Erik nodded his head in agreement.

They talked for hours and Erik even slipped a few times about being the Opera Ghost, no direct connections but enough for him to notice that ValJean might figure it out. He shook the doctors' hand and thanked him greatly for what he's done with Christine.

He reached Christine's room and found a big smile on her face. She walked as quickly to him as she could, Erik being surprised that she was walking, and hugged him. "You're walking!" She nodded and gave him another big hug.

"I needed a glass of water and I didn't want to bother the poor nurse out in the lobby, she has been here since midnight, and I was going to see if I could and I could! It was the best! you don't have to push me around in that _dreaded_ wheelchair. 'She still has her acting skills,' thought Erik. He smiled and got himself a glass of water.

She went back to her bed and he sat on the chair next to the bed; their usually speaking positions. He sat down and looked at her deep; she wasn't the same girl he fell in love with. Raoul had changed her true being. He felt bad and then she spoke.

"Erik," she began, and then stopped. "I want to...apologize for something I've done." He began to speak." Don't...try to tell me this is your fault. It's not. I should have stayed. I, truly, loved you but...I was scared." She began to cry, which he realized that she did that almost too often. The crying made Erik worry and frightened. "I hate to say that now but what you did, killing people, it scared me, but when I saw you during Spectacular, Spectacular, I remembered that you were a good man and that I still loved you." She tried to smile but still had tear-stained cheeks.

He didn't know what to say. All he did was ponder to himself but, inside he fumed! He truly was a bit angry. He had gotten help to control his anger from Mme. Giry but right then, he remembered what happened that auspicious night will never leave his train of thought and will haunt him until the day he died. He still had feelings about then and was still very sore and the years would never help no matter if Christine went back to him.

Erik looked up at Christine, who had stopped crying and then he spoke. "Christine, no matter what happens now, you can never take back the past." He looked back down at his laced fingers. He heard her bed wrinkle as she proceeded out of it and towards him. He looked up once more and found her knelt in front of him and almost begging him to accept her. "I will always love you but _it_ will always be there."

"Erik, that's not what that's about. I have a confession. Do you remember that night, before Raoul whisked me away and even before he came down; it was when you stopped talking and when we were in front of the mannequin?" How could Erik forget that? "Well, I have a surprise when we get home from then."

xXx

A couple days later, Christine was released on bed-rest for a week more. Erik was the new _man of the house_, concidering that he would have to stay with her until at least she was ok to move about and fully recovered.

The manson was huge! Each room had it's own theme and...Erik loved it.

"There's a priavte music room that I, myself, added to a separate blue-print so Raoul wouldn't kill me." She took his hand like a child and dragged him to it.

He was anticipating a small room with no-one in it and a small piano but Christine had stocked it with all sorts of instruments: flutes, violins, a harp, a grand piano (how they fit it in, Erik couldn't even figure out), and...a small child?

"Erik," Christine began, "meet Pierre. He's 3."

Pierre pulled at his mothers dress. "Maman, I'm 3 _and a half_!" She picked him up and carried him over to Erik.

"He 3 _and a half..._and your son."

* * *

**Ok, what'd think? I love this chappie! Couldn't thinik of anything else to include that'd be an intresting twist so...REVIEW!**


End file.
